Games Of The Destination
by Blue-Azul-Acero
Summary: Kenshin quiere dar clases en una escuela mixta que no admite profesores Varones... el descubrira que no es tan facil ser una chica KK,MA,MS
1. Chapter 1

**Games Of The Destination**

(Bueno que decir nuevamente vuelvo a escribir como siempre Rk no me pertenece solo uso a los personajes para historias locas que se me ocurren bueno este fic es de varias parejas KK , MA, MS… solo espero que sea de su agrado)

**Capitulo 1 **

**He Tomado Una Decisión **

**---------------------------------**

La lluvia se mostraba más fuerte a cada momento como si representa el corazón roto de una persona…

…. Lo siento en verdad, pero no podemos seguir con esto… perdóname

Por favor espera no te vayas… te lo pido quédate (dice aferrándose a su brazo) por favor no me dejes

En ese momento el joven hace un movimiento el cual lo hace separarse de ella y continúa su camino asta su auto el cual sin ningún momento de flacidez sigue adelante sin detenerse.

-------------------------------

10 años después

Kenshin Himura estaba animosamente muy feliz hacia un mes exacto en que había terminado su carrera como profesor y estaba ansioso de empezar a dar clases.

Aoshi: buenos días

Kenshin: bueno días primo

Aoshi: ….

Kenshin: pasa algo

Aoshi: no solo que el día de hoy te vez muy animado

Kenshin bueno es que hoy iré a la preparatoria Aoya, ya quiero empezar mi carrera como profesor, por eso es que me siento tan contento

Aoshi: ya veo…

Kenshin: no crees que expresarte más seria más saludable para ti

Aoshi solo lo mira

Kenshin: o vamos no te caería mal salir disfrutar de la vida conocer una chica que pueda hacerte sonreír, es malo solamente dedicarse solo a el trabajo también es bueno divertirse

Aoshi: sabes muy bien que esta es mi forma de divertirme

Kenshin: que encerrado en tu trabajo estar siempre en esa oficina revisando papeles y cuentas y contratos eso no es vida solo estas ay nada más es tu rutina diaria

Aoshi termina de comer y sale de la casa con rumbo a su trabajo

Kenshin: uffff… (Moviendo la cabeza) no se puede con el solo espero que pronto pueda encontrar a alguien que en verdad pueda sacarlo de la cárcel en la que el solo se ha metido (mira el reloj) hhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa séme ara tarde para la entrevista sale corriendo lo mas rápido que puede…

**-------------------------------**

Voz: Buenos días Misao

Misao: (voltea y le sonríe) muy buenos días Kaoru

Kaoru: estas lista

Misao: la verdad no estuve estudiando toda la semana pero los exámenes están muy difíciles

Kaoru: tranquila todo saldrá bien, yo quiero ver quien será la nueva profesora que nos dará clases ya que la profesora Tokio como se va a casar va irse con su prometido a otra ciudad

Misao: bueno a mi me gustaría que fuera mas simpática y un poco mas abierta con nosotros que no solo sea una maestra sino también nuestra amiga creo que así seria mejor

En eso sienten que el suelo tiembla y de repente en medio de ellas pasa algo sumamente rápido dejando una sombra de humo

Kaoru: cof… cof … O-o que fue eso

Misao: no lo se pero lo que aya sido si que llevaba prisa

**-------------------------------**

Kenshin: déjenme pasar

Guardia 1: no lo siento pero esta escuela es exclusiva y no podemos admitir a cualquiera si una cita

Kenshin: se que necesitan un profesor en esta escuela así que déjenme pasar

Guardia 2: si pero es que usted no entiende en este lugar no admiten gente como usted

Kenshin solo los mira y se mueve a la derecha y ala izquierda consecutivamente y logra burlas a los guardias y entra en el edificio y los guardias detrás de el…

Guardias 1 y 2: deténgase hay no puede entrar

Kenshin: **----- **pensando donde estará la oficina de el director**-----** …. (En eso ve a los dos guardias saltar sobre el los esquiva fácilmente saltando y continua corriendo buscando la oficina en eso la encuentra y entra y pone seguro en la puerta…)

Voz: como se atreve a entrar aquí de esta manera con que derecho

Kenshin: mi nombre es Kenshin Himura y quiero ser profesor en esta escuela

Voz: por favor eso es imposible

Kenshin: porque…

(En ese momento se abre la puerta y sale una joven de cabello negro pero con una mirada distante)

Voz: directora Megumi

Megumi: que es todo ese secándolo Tomoe

Tomoe: pues vera este joven aquí presente ha esquivado la seguridad y exige que se le entreviste para ser profesor en el Aoya

Megumi (se siente en su escritorio y lo mira fríamente….) Como lo explico la señorita Tomoe no puedo aceptarte porque en esta escuela hace 10 años que no se aceptan Profesores Masculinos ya que ellos no tienen lo necesario para la educación de los alumnos…

Kenshin: como se atreve a decir eso… yo soy capaz de dar clases de que los alumnos aprende me comprometo con eso es mi prioridad.

Megumi: a un así le sugiero que desista y se marche de mi escuela, los hombres no tienen tacto una prueba de eso es su forma de entrar aquí, por eso acepto solo maestras porque ellas son mas compresivas mas capaces y mucho mas inteligentes que un hombre ellas tienen mas paciencia y mas adecuadas para la educación y tienen sentimientos amor a los alumnos… lo acepto nuestra escuela es mixta pero a un así a los hombres celes da una educación muy estricta para que aprendan hacer verdaderos hombres y no cualquier basura como usted

Kenshin: como se atreve yo puede ser suave y capaz de comprender a los alumnos puedo demostrar que tengo sentimiento y puedo apreciarlos quererlos no se que paso con usted que piensa que los hombres somos basura pero le aseguro una cosa yo volveré y le demostrare que tengo lo necesario para ser un profesor (sale de la oficina de la directora dando un portazo)

Megumi: Tomoe aprende esto, todos los hombres son unos bestias no hay que confiar en ellos no importa lo que pase ningún hombre entupido como este dará clases a mi alumnos no quiero que vuelvan a dejarlo entrar en tendido

Tomoe: si señora

**---------------------------**

Kenshin: cree que no volveré pues esta muy equivocada no me daré por vencido, le demostrare que tengo sentimientos y que puedo hacer que los alumnos aprendan y que yo les tome cariño… ya lo veras señorita Megumi usted no sabe con quien sea medito…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **

**Cuidado Con Los Primeros Pazos **

-----------------------------

Kamatari: ay no mírate nada mas… ay será mucho trabajo pero ni modo manos a la obra, primero déjame ver como te mueves en zapatillas. (Dice mientras tiene una regla de madera en la mano)

(Kenshin se coloco las zapatillas y a los primeros Pazos empezó a balancearse y se tropieza una y otra vez)

Kenshin: hay… eso duele (dice tocándose la espalda) como rayos caminan con esto las mujeres (En ese momento recibe un reglazo en la cabeza)

Kamatari: deja de quejarte y para que aprendas a moverte mejor lo aras con esto (dice mostrándole 5 libros y se los coloca en la cabeza anda vamos que no tenemos todo el día…)

(Kenshin empieza a caminar y en eso se le caen los libros y recibe otro reglazo en la espalda y en piernas)

Kamatari: espalda derecha piernas firmes recuerda en este momento dejas de ser hombre… quieres o no convencer a esa bruja que eres toda una mujer… pues demuéstrame a mi que puedes aprender a comportarte como una y que saber caminar como tal… (Le vuelve a colocar los libros en la cabeza) y no bajes la vista siempre mira a el frente y camina como si siguieras una línea recuerda tacón, punta, tacón, punta… y no te preocupes tenemos toda la noche, es mas no descansaras asta que obtengamos los resultados deseados

Kenshin --- pensando Como rayos me, metí en esto Aoshi… de seguro tu…. Hay esta me la vas a pagar ---

(Recibe otro golpe en la espalda)

Kamatari: concéntrate

Kenshin: HAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ; ; (recordando)

-------------Flash Back-------------------

(………… se golpeó en el pecho porque lo que acababa de escuchar, lo hizo que se atragantara con la comida)

Aoshi: QUE TU QUEEEEEEEEEEEE….

Kenshin: lo que oíste

Aoshi: estas loco como… no lo entiendo, como fuiste capaz de pensar en algo así

Kenshin: no puedo evitarlo, me hizo sentirme humillado… su forma de expresarse sobre nosotros los hombres esta claro que es toda una feminista, pero a un así le demostrare que se equivoca.

Aoshi: Ok… veré que puedo hacer para ayudarte, pero espero que luego no me metas en más líos, recuerda que ando en un proyecto muy importante.

Kenshin: en serio primo deja eso siempre es lo mismo solo vienes a comer y a dormir y todo el tiempo estas en esa oficina, esta bien lo admito eres el dueño de la compañía desde que tu padre te puso a cargo… solo a eso te as dedicado pero tampoco es para que te encierres en ella

Aoshi: yo no me meto en ti vida y eso que salirme con eso de que te vas a vestir de mujer, no es algo que digamos que me agrade mucho… cada loquera que séte ocurre.

Kenshin: lose pero no puedo evitarlo, por favor… se que tu eres capaz de resolver mi problema y te juro que no te molestare para nada.

Aoshi: ya te dije que si… solo dame un día, recuerda no es nada fácil encontrara alguien que te enseñe a caminar coquetamente, comportarte como una dama, maquillarte y que decir de vestirte como tal y no solo eso ver tu cabello como peinarlos, es un problema muy grande… la verdad se necesitaría un milagro para la transformación

Kenshin: por eso se que cuento con tigo

-------------fin del Flash Back---------------

(Unas 7 horas después Kenshin estaba con sus pies en agua tibia)

Kenshin: en serio como pudiste acostumbrarte a eso

Kamatari: (mientras miraba los diversos maquillajes y tomaba algunos) Con mucha practica y cree me esto es un reto…

Kenshin: que bueno que ya terminamos… por que ya quiero dormir

Kamatari: a no lo siento… pero no podrá ser, ahora nos dedicaremos a el maquillaje quiero ver que es lo puedes hacer (Coloca frente a el todo el estuche de maquillaje y con un cronometro en la mano y la regla en la otra ) veamos cuanto tiempo te lleva… recuerda una mujer siempre debe verse presentable, y es por eso que tienes que aprender a maquillarte, que tal si se corre el rimen o si el sudor desase el maquillaje… no, no, no… eso seria una desgracia, debes estar preparado para cualquier emergencia, además una mujer debe estar lista en 15 minutos a si que empecemos.

Kenshin: porque a mi (en eso recibe un fuerte reglazo en la cabeza)

Kamatari: deja de quejarte, como te lo dije este día no vas a descansar asta que te convierta en toda una chica, y todavía nos falta la ropa, ver cual es la mas adecuada, y el cabello, me pregunto que tipo de peinado será el adecuado, y que decir de el color si dices que ya te vio no puede ser rojo, así que te daré un tinte que se quita con bañarse que color será el indicado, a claro uno que convine con tus lindos ojos, y también ay que ver el problema de tu voz…

Kenshin: ;; Auxilio (vuelve a recibir otro reglazo pero ahora en la manos)

Kamatari: vamos que el tiempo es oro

Kenshin comienza a maquillarse pero lo único que logro fue parecer un payaso de circo

Kamatari: no, no, no, y no… hazlo otra vez, eso esta horrible

Kenshin lo vuelve a intentar

Kamatari: no se mas delicado mira mi cara trata de hacer los mismo rasgo trata de que tu mano no tiemble, sigue la línea de tus labios con el labial, el polvo es suave no es algo que solo se echa y ya también ay que moverlo y esparcirlo, si no parecerá que tienes manchada la cara (Mientras dice eso lo golpea en la cabeza)

Kenshin: Aoshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… Ayúdame…(Mientras recibe mas golpes en la cabeza)

-------------------------------

(Aoshi en su habitación dormía placidamente cuando escucha el grito…se levanta y mira el reloj)

Aoshi: dios, no deja dormir son las 5:30 de la madrugada… hay -- ( se vuelve a acostar y cierra los ojos volviendo a dormir tranquilamente)

-------------------------------

(Se escucha nuevamente)

Kenshin: Aoshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Bienvenida a mi casa

Soy Arumih Keisy mucho gusto en conocerla

Tomoe – así que quiere estudiar dar clases en nuestra escuela señorita Arumih

Keisy – así es, para mi seria todo un honor poder enseñar en esta escuela

Tomoe – ya veo según su expedientes esta graduada con honores eso es bueno pero no solo las calificación son necesarias para enseñar aquí

Keisy – lo entiendo

Tomoe- en esta escuela solo enseñas mujeres y la razón es porque ponemos el lema de amor a nuestros estudiantes a un que esta sea una escuela mixta tratamos de que los alumnos se sientan en confianza que no tengan miedo como sentiría si un hombre les enseñara después de todo ellos no sirven para educar

Keisy - bueno yo creo que un hombre puede enseñar igual que una mujer

Tomoe – no los hombres son una bestias que solo sirven para lastimar por eso los jóvenes de otras escuelas por lo menos de la parte masculina no tiene ni el mas remoto sentimiento solo piensan en ellos mismo en esta escuela inculcamos sentimientos mas fondos y mas educativos en nuestros estudiantes masculinos para que no cometan errores que aquí aprendan a hacer hombres de verdad

Keisy – ya veo, no se preocupe le prometo que yo daré todo de mi parte porque enseñarle todo de una manera suave y dulce les daré confianza y también cariño a cada uno de mis alumnos

Tomoe – nuestras maestras no se dedican solo a una materia si no que ellas dan clases a un salón especifico pero para ver si funciona coma maestras le aremos una prueba con una de nuestros estudiantes

Keisy – una prueba, de acuerdo le probare que soy la mejor

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru – que haces

Misao – me estoy preparando

Kaoru – para que

Misao – la señorita Tomoe me dijo que quiere verme y como acabamos de terminar la clases de deportes no puedo presentarme todo sucia no crees

Kaoru – esa mujer solo quiere fastidiarnos la vida, siempre diciéndonos que hacer

Misao sonrió – tranquila no creo que quiera hacerme daño

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoe – señorita keisy le presento a Misao Makimachi

Keisy - Mucho gusto pequeña

Tomoe – la señorita Misao tiene problemas de estudio saca muy malas calificaciones y su prueba será que le enseñe una semana si consigue para cuando termine la semana pasar el examen que le pondré estará mas que contratada con honores en esta escuela ya que nadie ha hecho que la señorita Makimachi sea educada.

Keisy – una semana pero es poco tiempo como

Tomoe sonriendo - tan rápido y se da provenida eso es malo para su expediente aquí

Misao – bueno yo

Tomoe – no digas nada ya hemos tenido muchos problemas por tu falta de educación

Keisy mira a la pequeña

Keisy – ya déjela en paz esa es la forma en que pone de ejemplo su lema de amor a los estudiantes donde esta a ver dígame dice tomando la mano de Misao y jalándola asta donde esta el y la abraza – es mas le hago una apuesta si en la semana ella pasa el examen con un 100 usted no solo me dejara dar clases aquí sino que no se meterá con ninguno de mis alumnos entendido

Tomoe – de acuerdo pero si no pasa con 100 usted no volverá a poner un pie en esta escuela ni en ninguna otra de esta ciudad

Keisy - de acuerdo es un trato señorita Tomoe

Misao esta algo sonrojada porque en todo ese momento la señorita Arumih no la había dejado de abrasar se sentía segura a demás que el perfume que sentía emanar de ella le recordaba a su madre que había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña

Tomoe – para que vea que no tendrá ventajas podrá llevarse a la pequeña a su casa para que así puedo estudiar tanto de día tarde y noche con usted vera que la que ganara esta apuesta seré yo

Keisy – que en mi casa

Tomoe – que tiene algún problema con eso

Keisy – no ninguno _pensando rayos eso quiere decir que tendré que tener cuidado de que la pequeña no me descubra _

Tomoe se retira y kenshin se da cuenta que tiene a pequeña a un en sus brazos

Keisy – perdona es que...

Misao – no hay problema señorita Arumih es un placer conocerla dice sonriendo

Keisy- lo mismo digo mikato

Misao – es Misao

Keisy- así perdona es que no soy buena con los nombres

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru – que te vas a donde

Misao – a la casa de la señorita Arumih

Kaoru – solo ten cuidado

Misao – no te preocupes me siento muy bien estando cerca de ella

Kaoru – eso no me gusta nada

Misao – es solo que me recuerda a mi madre

Kaoru – tranquila no te confíes y si pasa algo llámame OK

Misao – de acuerdo te lo prometo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keisy – bienvenida a mi casa misao… mira el reloj … no ha de tardar

Misao – quien

Keisy – mi primo

Misao – a ya veo

Keisy – será mejor que prepare la comida espera aquí

Se meta a la cocina en eso se abre la puerta y el Jove se detiene al ver esa pequeña no despega su vista de la de ella

Misao se sonroja al sentirse observada por aquel hombre sabia por la señorita que ese debería ser su primo pero vaya que era muy atractivo…


End file.
